Angels Like Hourglasses
by Steele Stingray
Summary: A sequel/spin-off to the story 'Pink Forget-Me-Nots'. Cloud amidst his recovery in Midgar, stumbles upon his childhood friend, Tifa. Turns out, she's been waiting for him the whole time. Rated M for the usual.


**Author's Note:** My second spin-off/ sequel, this time with Cloud and Tifa in a FF7 universe where Zack and Aerith didn't die. I am doing this in complete disregard of any of your preferences so please don't complain. Their dynamics are very cute, I think.

**Angels Like Hourglasses**

Cloud Strife was still learning to use his hands without having them shake from exertion. His favorite exercise was braiding Aerith Gainsborough's hip-length chestnut hair every morning before she went to sell flowers on the streets of Midgar. He loved simple things these days, and the silky feeling of her hair was somewhere around the top of his list.

She was an angel. And she was also dating his best friend, Zack Fair.

Cloud was eternally grateful to his sunny friend for rescuing him from the Shin-ra science department. Zack had recovered quicker than Cloud, but as soon as Cloud had regained adequate control of his mind and body, Zack had moved the both of them out of the Wutai healing center and into Aerith's apartment in Sector Seven. It would have been a shitty apartment, had Aerith and Zack not been there. Cloud secretly called them the Sunshine Couple because when they were together, their smiles and tenderness with each other could warm an entire street corner.

Cloud was the only stormy one. But he could braid ten times better than Zack (who had the attention span of a goldfish).

"Thank you Cloud!" Aerith said swinging her finished braid like a pendulum before she embraced him. She smelled like flowers.

Cloud instantly stiffened and gave a sigh of relief as she released him. He was still unused to human contact.

"Zack!" Aerith called, not missing a beat. "Are you about to leave?" Zack was working as a mercenary for hire, and Cloud could not decide who had the more dangerous job, Zack or Aerith.

Zack shared his sentiment and that was why Cloud went with Aerith to sell flowers every day and kept any assorted hooligans from harassing her. Although Zack was overprotective of his beautiful girlfriend, Cloud did see the sensibility in his actions. Aerith was…popular.

Zack came bounding out of his room like an eager dog, his black hair in perfect spikes, his enormous sword strapped to his back. "Yeah! How about you, angel?" He ruffled Cloud's spiky yellow hair. "Mornin' Cloud!"

She nodded, smoothing the front of her favorite pink dress. "Mhmm. Cloud just had to braid my hair." She gave a spin to show off her appearance and Zack's eyes glistened with happiness; he was sickeningly in love with her.

"Be safe, Aerith." He said kissing her tenderly on the mouth. "Cloud, take care of my girl?" Cloud nodded in assent and Zack gave his friend a hug. "That's my boy. See you around then!" Zack ran out the door; he was either at full-tilt or sound asleep.

"Shall we?" Aerith asked, giggling and curling her hair behind her ears.

Cloud only nodded. He didn't speak much these days.

Zack had equipped Aerith with a beautiful new flower cart, made out of cherry wood, and Cloud was in charge of helping Aerith pick flowers to put inside. Although it was not what he had been trained (and enhanced) for, Cloud enjoyed the simple activity and the feeling of the smooth delicate flowers in his large hands. Nature reminded him of Nibelheim…

Today Aerith had selected amaranth, wild roses, strong white and yellow lilies, and huge cheerful bunches of blue and violet and pink forget-me-nots, tucking a sprig behind her ear. Cloud fingered the petals of the flowers as they took up their positions next to the station.

Midgar was a miserable scab on the face of the planet. It was dark and gaunt and choked with pollution and poverty, the people lacking sense or morals or both. The strong took advantage of the weak, the rich took advantage of the poor, and anything sweet or gentle or beautiful was stolen, raped or destroyed. Cloud despised it there, but he also refused to let anyone as perfect as Aerith be subjected to such a place on her own. Cloud was the strong, bent on protecting the weak…even if he didn't know his own strength.

In his personal opinion, Aerith's smile was more appealing than the flowers in her cart and by mid-afternoon, most of the bouquets were sold and no one had given them trouble…yet.

"Miss Aerith!" Cloud was instantly on edge as a heavyset man elbowed his way through the crowd, making a beeline for their flower cart. "Oh, Miss Aerith! It's been so long!" Although Cloud didn't recognize the mystery gentleman, Aerith certainly did and smiled brightly. Cloud relaxed and zoned out, letting them have their conversation.

"…Is this young man your boyfriend? Zack, was it?" The man asked.

Aerith blushed. "No, no! This is his best friend, and my personal bodyguard, Cloud Strife."

"Well it's about time you got yourself some protection, these are some rough streets, Miss Aerith. I for one would be quite upset if you were to fall under some harm. You and your Zack and this Cloud fellow ought to come visit my bar sometime. Fine, modern place called 'Seventh Heaven'. Your drinks of course will always be free." He winked at Aerith and she blushed.

"You're too kind. And we'd love to visit! Wouldn't we Cloud?" She looked at Cloud expectantly and he nodded softly. He then let his mind wander. Heaven in this hellhole? Not likely…

….

Not but a week later, Zack decided that he wanted to take Cloud and Aerith to visit Seventh Heaven.

"It will be fun!" He said, bouncing about. Cloud pictured him with floppy black ears and a wagging tail. It was too late to voice complaint anyway, as the three of them traipsed through the busy nighttime streets of Sector Seven. Zack had one of his huge muscular arms around Cloud's neck while the other was roped around Aerith's waist, causing their hips to brush. No one would touch them with Zack around.

All of Sector Seven became the red-light district at night: drunkards and thieves and murderers mixed with the elite as flashy prostitutes sauntered down the streets.

Still, everyone shot Aerith a second glance, as she seemed to glow with life and vibrancy and love in the darkness. Cloud would have been worried for her safety…but Zack would not let anyone near her, woe to the person who tried. The bar, Seventh Heaven, glowed like a beacon in front of them.

Zack escorted Aerith in first, Cloud following dutifully after.

It was bright inside, lit with neon lights, and the air hung heavy with the smell of smoke and liquor and perfume. Cloud, used to clean, fresh air, instantly disliked the place, his brow furrowing ever so slightly.

"Order up!"

Cloud, so attuned to Zack, felt him stiffen in shock and he looked up, worried. Zack's handsome face had drained of all color and he was staring, open-mouthed at the bar in horror. Cloud followed his gaze and also blanched, inadvertently taking a step back.

Beauty incarnate was bartending in the form of Cloud's childhood friend, Tifa Lockhart.

She was a whole different kind of beauty than Aerith. Where Aerith was long-limbed and slender with a healthy pink glow and lighter features, Tifa was…Tifa. She was solid, curvy and confident with her shoulders thrown back, sable ponytail as dangerous as a whip as she turned. Her brown eyes were liquid warmth and there was always a smile toying at her lips. Cloud hadn't seen her in four years…and now she was breathtaking.

"Zack? Cloud?" Aerith asked loudly. "What's wrong?

"We have to leave." Zack choked, his whole body shaking. The last time he had seen Tifa, his comrade had gravely wounded her and he still felt partially responsible for the destruction of Nibelheim. Four years was not enough time to heal that scar.

As both of them pulled Aerith toward the door, trying not to attract Tifa's attention, Aerith cried out in confusion. "What's going on? Zack? Zack? Cloud, what's wrong?"

There was a gasp and the sound of shattering glass.

Both Zack and Cloud winced identically before turning to look back at the bar. Tifa had her hands over her mouth, as all the men at the bar clamored around her, wondering what was the matter with their beautiful bartender. Tifa ignored them all and vaulted easily over the counter, giving everyone a good look at her long, mouthwatering legs.

"Cloud…?" She whispered reverently as she came abreast with him.

Had she always been so sexy? Cloud was not one for noticing such things, but with Tifa, it was an inescapable fact. Her white top was only long enough to cover her ample chest, which was squeezed together with the help of her suspenders. Hard muscle quivered in her arms, stomach and legs, but her face still retained that sweet, feminine grace. She had always been beautiful, but it seemed she had blossomed.

Cloud felt as though there was cotton in his throat. He couldn't swallow.

"Is it really you? Cloud?" Tifa extended both hands and they trembled as she got closer to him.

Cloud raised his hands, unaware that everyone in the bar was looking at them, and clasped Tifa's hands in his own. They seemed so small. When he had last held her hands they were the same size as his and now his were enormous by comparison.

Closing his eyes, he pulled Tifa's hands to his cheeks, placing them almost on his lips. He hated human contact…but she was the one exception. "Tifa…Tifa…"

She was close to tears as she pulled his forehead down to touch hers and he whispered her name over and over, like a mantra.

"It _is_ you! Cloud…" Her low voice broke with emotion. "Oh, Cloud. I thought you were dead. That night I saw them take you away and that…oh, god! But you're alive…for four years. Why? Why didn't you…why didn't you tell me?" Her face crumpled and Cloud's heart caved in on itself. "Why didn't you find me?"

Cloud, who hated touching and being touched, embraced Tifa, holding her head in his hands.

"I wanted to…I did, but…they wouldn't let me, Tifa."

She looked up at him, her eyes watering.

"What's going on in here?" Cloud clutched Tifa tighter as the heavyset man from the station stormed in. "Lockhart, what's the matter?"

Tifa disentangled herself, much to Cloud's dismay, and wiped her eyes. She was strong, as always. "Sorry boss! Old friend surprised me and I um, I broke a glass." She shrugged. "I'll pay for it."

Her boss softened. "You never break anything. Don't worry about it."

Tifa nodded. "Can I take the rest of the night off? I want to catch up with him," she thumbed at Cloud, "before he disappears again." Her boss nodded and went behind the bar to clean up the broken glass. Tifa looked back at Cloud and the emotions were back. He didn't want to catch up in this bar.

"Zack." He whispered, "I'll meet you back at the apartment. Have fun with Aerith."

Cloud stood out on the front steps of the bar, practically shaking in his clothes. When he heard the door open, he jumped and turned as slowly as possible. Her small, gloved hand slipped into his and he squeezed it instinctively.

"Shall we? Cloud?" She asked, smiling.

Cloud gave her a short tug, pulling her closer as they set out on the shady streets. If Cloud had been worried before with Aerith, Tifa provided twice the amount of concern. People's mouths practically watered at the sight of her, and although Cloud usually didn't notice the physical beauty of women, Tifa was impossible to ignore. She bounced even with the slightest motion.

They walked in silence as Cloud attempted to find a secluded spot where they could talk.

They found an abandoned children's park and they sat on the swings, side by side, like they had done as children.

Cloud, uncharacteristically, spoke first. "Tifa. I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long without contacting you. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect our home. I'm sorry that I couldn't be someone who could protect you from sorrow and pain." It was the most he had spoken in ages. "I couldn't face you. I swore to myself that I had to get strong…so I could keep you from getting hurt. Again."

He was about to launch into his second round of apologies when Tifa placed her index and middle finger over his mouth to shut him up.

She took a deep breath before starting. "I…missed you." She clenched the chains of the swing. "I don't mind if you're not strong enough or brave enough. I just want to know that you're safe. I want _you_, Cloud. I want my friend…"

She scuffed her shoes through the dirt, her cheeks pink.

"Please forgive me." Cloud whispered. "I feel so guilty for abandoning you. Hit me or…do something to accept my apology."

He waited for Tifa as she stood from her swing and positioned herself in front of him. When she raised his chin, Cloud braced himself for whatever she would do to him. Tifa tilted her head before swooping down and kissing Cloud on the lips.

It was not an open-mouthed kiss, but her lips felt like silk and there was so much passion in the action that Cloud, Cloud who hated human contact, relaxed, letting his shoulders drop and his mind go blank. He much preferred this to getting a slap in the face.

Without even thinking about it, his hands reached for the brown silk that was her hair. Cloud had never kissed anyone before and the heat rose like a bubble from his stomach. He wanted to say her name…When his mouth opened, Tifa did not give him a chance, as her hot little tongue took the opportunity to shoot into his open mouth. He would have sputtered frantically, had his own tongue not taken upon itself to try to braid into Tifa's tongue. She didn't taste of alcohol or smoke or perfume, like the bar; her mouth tasted minty, like gum.

After what seemed like months of trying to force her tongue into submission (and failing spectacularly), Tifa pulled away for air. Cloud's mouth seemed unwilling to let her go, as he moved forward in his swing, his mouth half-open.

Tifa was breathing hard, all of her bouncing with every gasp of air. Cloud wanted to pull her back to him.

"I accept your apology." She said finally. "But you have to give me your address."

Cloud looked at her questioningly.

Tifa sighed and smiled. "You're so…I need it so I know where you are. If you run away from me again and don't show up for another four years, I really will hit you." Somehow she produced a pen and a pad of paper from her miniskirt and Cloud slowly wrote Aerith's apartment number for Tifa.

Tifa surveyed the address intently. "Your handwriting is terrible." Cloud smiled slightly and Tifa took her place on the swing next to his. "So…what are you doing for the rest of the night?"

Cloud shrugged. "I was on a date with my friends, Zack and Aerith. But…they'll be finished by the time we get back…" Zack could never stay in one spot for more than an hour and with Cloud's unusual absence, Zack was probably going to take full advantage of his alone time with Aerith. "So…I suppose I'm free for the rest of the night."

Tifa laughed. "I didn't even notice that you were with anyone else. The moment I heard your voice I only saw you…" It amazed him how Tifa could say such embarrassing things without missing a beat. Cloud hoped that the darkness of the evening properly concealed the flaming blush that was coloring his cheeks.

Cloud was quite content to sit in silence with beautiful Tifa, but it was clear that she was mulling over something important that she wanted to tell him. She scuffed her boots into the dirt as she clenched and unclenched the chain, unaware that she was flattening the links. Cloud was both curious and wary.

"So…your friends, they're…dating?" Cloud nodded and Tifa grinned. "That must be difficult, living with them…tonight do you think they'll…?" There was no doubt in Cloud's mind; Zack couldn't keep his hands off Aerith even when Cloud was in the room.

"…Probably." He said in disgruntlement. He slept so lightly that any noise woke him…of course he wouldn't tell Zack that.

"As I recall, you don't sleep well." Tifa said with a smile. "…So, um…do you want to go to my place?"

Ah. So that was why she was so nervous. Her ears and cheeks had turned a pretty shade of light pink; unlike Aerith's cerise undertones, Tifa's skin was whiter and her pink was faint, like an ice-covered rose. Despite his burning embarrassment at the suggestion, Cloud also felt that unbidden attraction to her like when they were children…only this time he was astonished to note that it felt as though someone had heaped hot coals on his lower abdomen.

It could have been an innocent suggestion, but even the thought of the possibility of spending the night with sensuous Tifa Lockhart made Cloud feel…warm. He was nervous and scared and his absence would probably drive overprotective Zack to insanity but…he wanted to.

Before he could think about it in his addled brain, his mouth had already formed the word. "Ok…"

Tifa looked at him in obvious surprise, as if she hadn't expected him to say yes to her proposition. Cloud looked at her and nodded, extending one of his gloved hands. Tifa did not need a second invitation but grasped his outstretched hand and yanked him out of the swing. Cloud felt an unfamiliar laugh bubble out of his throat as Tifa's strength got him airborne.

"Hurry Cloud!" She said, smiling. "It's only a ten minute walk from here; we can make it in five if we run!"

It seemed to Cloud like the two of them were running in slow motion, as Tifa moved so gracefully, and the people and the lights of Sector Seven blurred into a Technicolor mass around them. They were lost, the only two souls in a swirling, colorful oblivion. Cloud felt…alive. He wasn't just surviving, he was _living_.

Tifa's apartment was in a better part of Sector Seven than Aerith's, but it was still a shitty part of town. It was a rickety apartment building that seemed to tilt dangerously, and Tifa lived on the fifth floor.

Her apartment was surprisingly comfortable and sweet, despite being so small. There were three rooms: the biggest one which functioned as a kitchen, living room, and laundry room, then there was Tifa's bedroom, and the claustrophobic bathroom. It was only a little messy, as there seemed to be an article of clothing draped across every piece of furniture.

Tifa was in a state, buzzing about like a hummingbird and tossing things into the closest available space. "Sorry about the mess! I don't usually have guests. Please, make yourself at home." Cloud smiled slightly and obeyed by sitting on her sofa. One of Tifa's discarded bras slid down from behind the couch and landed on Cloud's lap. He tossed it away like it was on fire; her breasts _had_ to be the size of cantaloupes.

Silently, he sat on the couch, his hands between his knees, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth as he looked around.

He jumped as Tifa came and sat down next to him, her hair in a bit of disarray and her face flushed. "There. Much better. You know, you're the first guy I've brought here." Again with the brutal honesty and Cloud looked away from Tifa. "You know Cloud?" She continued, "I tried dating other guys after you left…"

Cloud's heart squeezed painfully as he found he didn't much like the idea of Tifa in another mans' arms.

She leaned over so her head was resting lightly on his shoulder. "But it never worked out. I could never do it…I was always comparing them to you. And no one can compare to you." She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide with expectation…and then down at his lips.

Cloud owed her that at least.

Tifa closed her eyes as he trailed his lips down her soft eyelids, over her cheeks and up the slope that was her nose until his lips rested on hers once again. Unlike the kiss earlier, this one was soft and comforting, like a promise. He rested his forehead against hers, their noses touching.

"Why did you leave me, Cloud?" Tifa asked, her cool breath hitting his lips.

"Because…I wanted to be strong. Someone you could rely on. But, I'm always running." He stroked the perimeter of her left ear.

Tifa moved so she was straddling him, looking right into his eyes. "If only you would have told me. If you tell me you're leaving, I'll wait for you forever." She kissed his lips softly.

"What if I leave without telling you?" Cloud rested his hands on her sexy hips. He was not baiting her, he was just honestly curious.

Tifa moved her hips, so that Clouds' arms were all the way around her and she put her arms around his neck. "Then I will follow you to the ends of the earth. I'm never going to let you go again. If you jump into the Void, I'll follow you without hesitation. I…"

She looked down at him and no words were needed. Cloud understood.

He saw their whole friendship reflected in her eyes and he knew instantly, he knew that she loved him. That she always had, even when they were children. His departure had hurt her as much as it had hurt him and now she needed him more than ever.

He guided Tifa's hips down so she was sitting on his lap and her miniskirt was sliding up into the danger zone. But Cloud was only focused on her eyes. They were like pools of liquid warmth, all the love in her heart hotwired to her soft and gentle eyes.

"I should warn you," Cloud whispered honestly, putting his lips right next to her perfect little ear, "I'm damaged goods."

Tifa scratched the nape of Cloud's neck, where his blond hair met his skin, and she kissed his neck. "I wouldn't care if half of you was gone. So long as you're with me…"

Cloud pulled her towards him, his hands accidentally sliding up under her shirt; he could feel every muscle in her back flex as she began to kiss up and down his neck, her hands doing god knew what. Cloud, Cloud who hated human contact, searched for bare skin, landing kisses all down her shoulders and neck and sternum.

"Cloud." She whispered. "Not here." He felt her sliding off her small boots and socks and he did the same before scooping her up. It was amazing at how light she felt. The one good thing about the insane amount of mako he had been infused with was how physical labor was now next to nothing to accomplish. Tifa felt light as air.

He put her on her bed like she was made of glass. He didn't want her to get hurt…yet again.

She made quick work of her suspenders, the leather straps falling slack to her waist, but Cloud was having a tougher time with his suspenders. His hands were still not used to small, intricate tasks, and he was rapidly becoming more anxious as he tried and failed.

Warm, steady hands covered his shaking hands and Cloud looked up to a smiling Tifa. Rather than undo the buckle herself, she moved his hands for him, guiding them along; rather than taking over for him, she was supporting his actions, as always. By his own power, and with the support of Tifa, Cloud successfully removed his suspenders.

Tifa smiled at him. "I knew you could do it. All it takes is practice." She took his hands and eased them to the straps of her tank top. "Now…practice."

Taking deep breaths, Cloud slid his hands down the straps of her shirt, over the huge swell of her breasts and finally to the bottom edge of the garment, halfway down her ribcage. Very gently, he slid his fingers up underneath the fabric and pulled it up. Tifa helped by lifting her arms up.

Cloud stopped breathing. Apparently the shirt had a built-in bra, because now Tifa was only in a miniskirt and whatever was underneath that.

Apparently angels were built like hourglasses. There were no words to properly describe the sheer, statuesque perfection of her torso. Her shoulders were so thin that it seemed impossible for her back to curve so beautifully, and her chest was huge and full and proud. Cloud had never seen her equal as she blushed demurely.

"Go ahead." She prodded. "They're as much yours as they are mine…"

Cloud removed his leather gloves with his teeth, and discarded them without so much as a second thought. As children, he and Tifa had seen each other unclothed, with all the innocence of childhood, up until it had been deemed socially unacceptable. But now was different. As a child, despite his burning curiosity, he would have refused to touch the tiny lumps that had formed on her chest…but they had both grown, and now he could.

His hands were enormous, but even they could not encompass the full, soft flesh of her chest. Cloud could not compare it to any feeling in the world. At once her breasts were strong and supple, but soft and yielding; the skin was hot and cool and smooth and velvety all at the same time, as it seemed the flesh tried to meld to his hand and escape simultaneously.

Tifa and Cloud's breathing became labored in unison, as patches of pale pink began to appear wherever his fingers had been last.

Cloud knew that there was no way he would be able to get his mouth around all of her, so he barely parted his lips, so that his breath would hit her skin, and rested them above her sternum in the hollow of her neck. He felt the shivers ripple through her skin, and every pale hair on her torso rose up to meet his lips. He trailed down, down, over her hard sternum, then up her left breast, over her heart, his lips wrapping around the nipple. Then he slid his mouth further down, to the curve underneath of her, and then across her ribcage so he could travel up the right breast in the same fashion.

It was while his mouth was busy tracing her skin and his hands were circling her ribcage, Tifa had begun to run her hands over his chest, memorizing all the lean muscle underneath his knit top.

When she lost her patience with using her imagination, she pulled back from Cloud's insistent lips and drew his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Cloud inhaled, waiting for the shock to set in.

His pale skin was laced with scars from battles, accidents, and god knew what else, making him look like a human puzzle. It would have been highly amusing, had it not been so grim. Cloud didn't like to dwell too much on how he had received the scars and he dreaded Tifa's reaction to them.

Tifa looked over him once, thoughtfully, and smiled. "Oh Cloud, you're amazing!" She launched herself at him and he let himself be pushed down by her.

"You're not…disgusted?" Cloud asked.

"Why would I be?" Tifa asked, straddling his stomach and kissing the spot in between his pecs. "You're just like…I dreamed. So sexy." She winked at him playfully, and Cloud could feel himself blush. "You want to keep practicing?" She put all of her weight on his hips and motioned to her tiny black skirt. Normally belts were beyond Cloud's skill level but…in this case he was willing to try.

He leaned forward so that the tips of his blond spikes were brushing against her chest and his hands (which did not shake so much) pulled at the strap of leather keeping Tifa's skirt on her.

It took him a long time, but Tifa was patient. She massaged his neck and the sides of his stomach and the spot between his shoulder blades with such deft motion that Cloud found himself nearly collapsing in her arms. He held up the black belt, in victory and Tifa grinned, her skirt falling all the way down her legs. She really did have some beautiful legs…

She squealed as Cloud picked her up entirely and pressed his face to her stomach, his mouth and hands memorized every curve, every indentation of her glorious body.

Not one for leaving things half done, Tifa slid off her last garment (if the scrap of fabric she called underwear could even be considered that), and sat in front of Cloud, even more beautiful than she was clothed. That persistent smile toyed at her lips as he drank her in, like water. Even though he felt himself getting red, he could not tear his eyes away from her hourglass of a body.

Only angels were built like her. Her thin shoulders were thrown back in pride, displaying her full, pink breasts and slender waist. Her hips were curved and prefect, leading into those gorgeous long legs. But her face was still the prettiest part about her: flushed with lust and love and want, she was singly the most beautiful girl on the planet.

When he looked up at her, his blue eyes crackled with energy. "Nobody but me." She looked confused. "You can't show this to anybody but me. I don't have anything anymore…nothing but you."

Tifa embraced him, her soft skin pressing against his ravaged torso. "Hey…I'm never leaving you." She pulled away so she could look right into his eyes. "_Never_. I swear."

Cloud kissed her and Tifa responded. She wound her hands through his hair, clenching tight, and he enfolded her back in his arms as he eased her back. While they alternated between kissing and gasping for air, Tifa's hands slid to Clouds' waist and yanked the rest of his clothes off of him. He was surprised to find that he didn't give a damn. Only Tifa…only Tifa could see him like this. Bare and vulnerable.

He gasped at the warmth that wrapped around him. Tifa's eyes were closed in the passion of the kisses, so she was forced to use her hands to see.

She ran her hands up and down and between his legs, memorizing everything and anything she could get her hands around until Cloud was trembling like there was an earthquake. Tifa nuzzled against his neck.

"Is it too much?"

Cloud shook his head.

Tifa motioned down. "Do you want to?" Cloud looked right into her eyes and nodded.

He held Tifa close. Of course he knew the mechanics of the whole act, but doing it was another thing entirely. But he trusted Tifa…and she trusted him. So Cloud, for the first time in ages, had faith in his own skills.

He pushed and Tifa gave a little cry of pain. Cloud pulled back instantly, his heart in his throat. He had done it. He'd hurt one of the only people he had left in the world. He'd failed.

He would have slumped over in defeat, had Tifa not continued to cling to him.

"That…wasn't so bad…Just stung a little. I'm good. You can keep going." Cloud looked up at her and she was smiling. "Like I said, I couldn't with anyone else…only Cloud…" And before he could protest or question her, she moved so he was back inside her.

"It doesn't…hurt?" He gasped at the feeling. "I didn't…hurt you?"

Tifa moved and Cloud gasped. "No…"

"Tifa…?" He was about to ask her another question, but she rocked her hips again, and Cloud was forced to comply. Since when had she taken control? Always…since he had run away. "Tifa…" He kissed her shoulder, sloppily, as his mouth seemed to want to stay open.

At some point he realized that he wanted her as close as possible, so he pressed her against him as hard as he could, warm and wet spilling over in tandem. Tifa arched her back and Cloud ran his lips up and down her neck, over her chest, everywhere he could reach. She began to glow pink, and sweat beaded on the places that were still ivory. Cloud felt every muscle in his body moving toward her: she was what his world revolved around.

The intense heat and tickle that started in his pelvis, began to work its' way up his body, fueling his muscles to go faster and increase the tingling that was spreading in his bloodstream. Tifa gripped his shoulders so hard that he saw blood running down his arms. Those scars he would bear with pride.

Quite unexpectedly, Tifa pushed up hard just as Cloud was coming down on her and the both of them collapsed as endorphins raced through their bodies, making every pore tingle with energy.

Cloud gasped for air, his vision a little blurry as Tifa clung to him as though he was anchoring her to the Earth. When she looked up at him, sweaty and gasping, she still managed a smile.

"Tifa…" Cloud whispered, running his lips around her chin. "I'm not tired…"

She licked along his cheek. "Good…Neither am I."

Cloud's eyes sparked with blue energy as he rolled her on top of him and began to kiss her again and again.

….

Tifa woke up to his strong arms restraining her. One was crossed between the valley of her breasts while the other was twined firmly around her stomach. She was pinned against his bare chest, his lips resting on her shoulders.

He looked so peaceful sleeping, she thought, as she turned to face him. With light fingers, she traced his strong jaw, his pretty lips, the dark circles under his eyes, the smooth brow that was usually furrowed in thought or dismay. He was everything she'd wanted and more…her Cloud. She liked the sound of that.

As she kissed his nose, one of his blue eyes opened lazily. The color was intense. Every blue in the world was packed into the spectrum of his eyes, so much so, that they veritably glowed blue.

Cloud-Cloud who didn't mind human contact so much anymore, depending on the human in question- smiled at Tifa.

"Mine." He mumbled snuggling closer to her. "My Tifa."

She stroked his pointy blond hair until they were both falling asleep again. "Yes, yes…I'm yours…"


End file.
